


Rewrite the Stars

by SweetPastelDreams



Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Adoption, Children of Albus and Scorpius, F/F, F/M, Family, Love, M/M, Open Adoption, Ron being iconic, Weddings, magic babies, proposal, the reason Rose didn't like Scorpius is because she's a lesbian Harold
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-07-08 16:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19872367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetPastelDreams/pseuds/SweetPastelDreams
Summary: The Albus and Scorpius get married fic.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know I'm already writing like, five fics at the moment but I can't help it I love these two so much! I've already sold my soul to Jonathan Case and Dominic Short, it's too late. 
> 
> Special thanks to my friend Sarah who helped beta and dealing with my fangirlness. <3

April 2027

Heart racing, Scorpius paced around the corridor of Malfoy Manor, running his hands through the blond hair that had actuallu been combed for this specific occasion. It was something he always did when he was stressed or nervous. Today was the day. His boyfriend Albus was going to have tea with Scorpius' father. Not just a regular, get together-type dinner, but to ask for his blessing to marry his son. But Draco, being, well, Draco, meant this wouldn't be an easy task. Not an easy task at all. Regardless, Scorpius was confident. Well, sort of.

He knew that he loved Albus. Ever since the boy had formed an opinion on him based off his character and personality, not by his notorious bloodline. That was when he knew Albus was special. He had a huge heart, a caring one, that made Scorpius' own soar with joy and elation, and blush like a schoolgirl even years later.

Snapping out of his anxious trance, he stopped pacing, for at this rate, it was a marvel that the floor was still intact. Pressing one ear to the mahogany door, Scorpius listened intently to the muffled voices over clinking silverware.

Albus awkwardly stirred his mashed potatoes in a circle, giving Draco a nervous grin in attempt to ease the uncomfortable silence. 

"So...nice weather today, sir?" Albus said. 

"I hate small talk, You're just like your father." Draco grumbled bluntly, shooting Albus a look that could either be interpreted as judgemental or amused. Or perhaps both at the same time. "And don't call me sir. It makes me feel dreadfully old." 

"Right. Sorry." Albus coughed. "I actually, well...I wanted to talk to you about something." 

Draco blinked slowly, his silver eyes bearing into Albus' soul, which he used as a chance to proceed with the question he’d been waiting to ask for so long. 

"You know I love Scorpius." Albus said. "More than anything. He's...well, you know how wonderful he is," he rambled slightly, a fond grin forming on his face. "I think, maybe, we could-"  
Suddenly, a piece of food lodged in his windpipe. All of his gasping, wheezing, and attempting to hack out the piece of meat seemed to take forever. Draco even checked his watch, his stone cold expression not leaving his pale, gaunt face, even if Albus was choking to death. 

Scorpius sighed from the other room, strongly considering banging his head against the wall, There was no way his father would even /consider/ giving the couple his blessing now, what with Albus making an utter fool of himself. He stepped away, too embarrassed to merely listen anymore. 

Once the coughing had come to a stop, and the young man had choked up soggy food. It flew through the air and landed on Draco's nose. "Sorry."

"You are wearing my patience thin, Potter." Draco said, wiping his nose with a napkin. 

"I am so, so sorry." Albus said, handing Draco more napkins. "That was incredibly rude and downright disgusting of me-" He leaned over, trying to clean up Draco's face but instead knocked over his goblet of wine, directly on the man's lap. "Shit! I mean damn! I mean...sorry. Let me just..." He backed away slowly. 

"That would be wise." Draco said darkly, wiping at his trousers. "Now, go on with what you had to say." 

“Okay, um...I rehearsed this all in my head beforehand. and now that it's happening, I'm not sure if I can do it, but..." He sighed.  
"I want nothing more than to marry your son. I know we're both men and that probably tarnishes the Malfoy bloodline or whatever, but I think...no, I-I know I can take care of him. I love him, Draco, sir. I really, truly do." 

"Potter," Draco began, setting his fork down. "My parents were not happy when Astoria and I married. And after all, I am not my father. All I want is happiness for my son, and no foolish worried about making sure the Malfoy line stays intact. If it dies with him, so be it. However, Albus, that display was embarrassing, even for you." 

Albus looked down, cheeks flushed. He wasn’t sure whether to chuckle or to be ashamed. 

"However," Draco said, smiling for the first time that night. "I cannot think of anyone better suited for Scorpius. Though you both seem so young...would it not be wise to wait another year or two?"  
Albus shook his head. “I’ve been waiting too long for this, sir. And Scorpius just turned twenty one, which is technically far past being of age and-”  
Draco raised his hand. “I was only making a suggestion. I am perfectly fine with you marrying my son.”  
He moved across the table, and firmly shook the hand of an awestruck and slightly dazed Albus. "Take care of him, Albus, please. And if you even consider hurting him, be warned, I was a former Death Eater." His lips twitched slightly, making Albus shrink back and laugh it off. 

Albus, nodded dumbly. "Y-Yes sir." He stood up and adjusted his dress robes. "Um...thank you, sir-" 

"YES!" A muffled voice that could only belong to Scorpius came from behind the door outside, followed by a jubilant squeal. "Yesyeyesyesyes!" Scorpius barged through the door and tackled Albus, making the latter yelp in surprise.

“We did it, Al. We’re getting /married/,” Scorpius gaped, throwing his arms around his new fiancee. “How’re you feeling?”

A lonely tear rolled down the brunette’s cheek. “I know, Scorp,” he said into the boy’s shoulder. “It’s-it’s the best feeling in the whole world,”

And he meant it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albus asks Scorpius to marry him

"Albus, where are you taking me?" Scorpius asked, mildly amused. Currently, his boyfriend was covering his eyes as he stumbled down the grass. “You know I have to be at St. Mungo's early tommorrow-" 

"I know, Scorp." Albus sighed, though you could hear the grin in his voice. He led Scorpius down a trail towards a lake. Moonlight shined on a small, wooden rowboat, which had no oars, obviously Large cherry blossom trees that were in full bloom surrounded the lake, which was an odd, yet beautiful placement. Stars were sprinkled about the night sky like freckles. No ripples could be seen in the dark, still water. It was like putting a toy boat on glass. Yet there was no eeriness to it - more so tranquility and comfortable, loving silence. 

"Surprise!" Albus grinned sheepishly, removing his hand from Scorpius’s eyes. "I know, I know, you have to be up early but I promise this’ll be fun, and we won't be out long. So, humor me?" He took Scorpius' hand. "Please?" 

Scorpius laughed lightly. "Well..." He couldn't resist Albus' pleading emerald eyes. They were his one weakness. 

Delighted, Albus led the blond down the bank, and helped him into the boat. Ever since their boat-tipping shenanigan in their first year of Hogwarts, Scorpius had an irrational fear of boats. But so long as Al was with him, he was willing to put his life at risk, he claimed. 

With a flick of his wand, the boat began to glide along the water without oars. Albus leaned back and gazed into the galaxies behind Scorpius' sparkling silver eyes, longing to explore all the stars and planets inside them. 

"Scorp, I wanted to tell you that-" Albus began, but was interrupted by a high pitched squeal. 

"Look, Al, it's Canis Major!" Scorpius beamed, his eyes lighting up with wonder. "It's so beautiful...”

Albus coughed awkwardly. "Yes, but..." He took the other man's hand, stroking it. Composing himself, he tried again. "It's nowhere near as gorgeous as-" 

"Orion's belt! Do you see it?" Scorpius asked excitedly, as he pointed at the blanket of stars dotting the sky. Albus honestly could not see it, but nodded his head in agreement.

"Mum and I used to watch the stars with my telescope." Scorpius recalled fondly, his eyes still refusing to meet Albus’ gaze. "We’d name as many constellations as we could. It was a game, I suppose. I’d always get excited whenever I saw myself o-or Dad up there, and I wondered why Mum wasn't there too. But she is," His eyes swimming with tears, Scorpius pointed towards a glowing star, shining brighter than all the others. "She's there now." 

"You're right." Albus said quietly. "She's also in here." He pointed to Scorpius' chest. "Scorpius...she’d be so proud of you, y’know that? And..." He gave his boyfriend a watery smile. "I am too." 

"Albus..." Scorpius began, but was silenced by Albus' lips coming onto his own. At first, the blond was unsure, anxious. Yet he didn’t pull away. Something about how Al’s lips were loving, gentle, reassuring made him lean into it, vying for more. 

The two shared the short moment together, before Albus pulled away, waving his wand. 

“Orchideous..." he mumbled, pastel pink flower petals bursting from his wand. They were sent into the air, encircling the couple on the water, spinning around them and landing into the water. 

"Seriously?" Scorpius laughed. "You're such a charmer, Al." He picked up a wet petal and placed it in Albus' dark curls, making the brunette giggle and kiss his nose softly. 

"Marry me?”

"What? Albus, I-”

"I'm serious." Albus said, groping for a small black box in the pocket of his jacket. He opened it, revealing a gold band with a turquoise gem inside. The exact same color as Astoria's eyes. "Your dad, he helped me go shopping for this. I-I had a vision, and wanted to make it perfect. I bought it myself, didn't even Draco for his money." His voice quivered. 

Shakily, he inhaled. "Scorpius, staying in that compartment with you on the train ten years ago was the best decision I've ever made. I think it was fate, y’know, that a Potter and a Malfoy could become friends. Best friends, in fact. And...I know, I was really stupid and selfish...considering I almost got both of us killed and could have messed up time forever,” Here, he let out a nervous laugh. Reminiscing on his teenage years wasn’t exactly Albus’ favourite pasttime. In fact, his sister still teased him about his ever-swinging moods and his horrible haircut to this day. “But having that adventure was when I realized..."

"That I never want to lose you." he finally finished. "I want to cause more mayhem with you. I want to start a family, and watch our children and grandchildren grow up together. So...sorry I’m a little-"   
He wiped at the tears that rolled down his cheeks. "Scorpius, I-"

Nobody ever found out what he had intended to say, because Scorpius tackled him into a hug, kissing him repeatedly and giggling like a little kid. 

"So, is that a...” Albus looked down to find that the boat was dangerously close to the water’s surface. 

Scorpius, still trapped in a reverie of astonishment and utter happiness, leaned in closer. 

“Scorpius, be careful, we’re going to-”

The next thing he knew, he was underwater. 

Reaching the surface, Albus gasped for air, then pulled up Scorpius, whose curls were flat and draped like a blond curtain over his silver eyes.

Scorpius grinned, running a hand through his wet hair. “The answer is yes, by the way,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kudos from the last chapter. Next one is the wedding!   
> Thank you Sarah for editing this for me<3


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albus and Scorpius discuss wedding plans

Albus loved Sundays. Sundays were Scorpius's day off, which meant they could spend the entire day together, something Albus treasured. 

Today was a lazy Sunday, at least it started as one. Albus lay half asleep, spread across the sofa like a stretching cat, eating a cronut and staring blankly at some paperwork. 

"What's that for?" Scorpius asked, leaning over Albus' shoulder to read what was on the paper. "And...are you wearing my jumper?" 

Albus nodded. "It's comfy, alright? And really soft...and it smells like you." He added under his breath, making the blond giggle. He moved over just a tiny bit so Scorpius had some space on the sofa. "And this, is our future." 

Scorpius' eyebrows knitted in confusion. "Our future...could you be more specific?" 

Albus groaned. "It's just...this whole wedding is stressful on me. I want it to be perfect but-" He crumpled the paper and tossed it into the bin. "So far, I feel like a disapointment." 

"Albus..." Scorpius nuzzled Albus softly. "You are not a disappointment, baby. Let me look at your plans..." He unfolded the paper and frowned. "Is...that stick figure suppose to be me?" 

Albus craned his neck and squinted. "Yup, and the smaller one is me."

"All this says is 'Get married to Scorpius'." Scorpius laughed. "I would hardly call that a plan. Besides, I've already contacted a wedding planner! She's a muggle but her sister is a witch and she and her husband have the cutest little organization to help couples get married. Her name is ...Diana Bennett I think." 

"Diana Bennett?" Albus said. "Oh! That's my cousin. Well, second cousin. Yeah, she's alright. And she's not homophobic, so that's always a plus." 

"But we've got to sort out what we want for the wedding first." 

"Like...?" 

"Like," Scorpius said. "What color theme we want, how big or small it should be, when, where, what time of year it should be ...if it's indoor or outdoors..." 

"Or what kind of cake!" Albus piped. "That's what I'm looking forward to the most." After getting a warning glance from his fianceé he chuckled nervously. "Oh and getting married to you of course!" He kissed his cheek. "Does a Victorian sponge sound good to you?" 

"Are you sure ...? It's not really traditional..." 

"Fuck tradition!" Albus exclaimed. "We're as nontraditional as you can get!" 

Scorpius giggled. "Fair enough. What color should the theme be? My idea's kinda stupid but maybe ...mint pastel green with silver highlights?" 

"Green? Like Slytherin? James is going to die laughing." Albus mumbled. 

"No, green like your eyes." Scorpius said. "Okay, and Slytherin." 

Albus rolled his eyes. "I like it though. So how big should this be?"

"I was thinking...large wedding? I mean, with your parents and your aunts and uncles and cousins and siblings." Scorpius sighed. "I just got my dad. And I guess my Aunt Daphne and her family...though I never talk to them." 

"Maybe that should change." Albus said, placing his hand on Scorpius' thigh. "And...we could leave an empty space for Astoria." 

Scorpius smiled sadly. "I think she'd like that a lot." 

"Hey," Albus wrapped his arm around him in a brief cuddle. "Scorpius, she would be so proud of you. I just know it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is short because I'm preparing for college, and I'm writing the entire wedding AND another fic ontop of this XD I might be a little too ambitious lmao


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, this is a wee little timeskip because I'm actually still working on the wedding. It's a big deal, guys. The magic gays need their special day to be, well special. 
> 
> Albus is sick. Scorpius is a good husband.

Albus woke up downright miserable. His head felt as though a ticking bomb was inside it, and his nose was so incredibly stuffed he forgot what breathing felt like. Not to mention his throat was dry and hurt every time he swallowed. That was one thing for sure, he would never take breathing or swallowing for granted. 

He had little energy to move, but he sat up briefly, only to fall backwards, nestling under the blankets. His husband was absent from the other side of the bed, no doubt checking on their young son, who was also under the weather. Thank Merlin Scorpius was an experienced Healer. 

Speaking of Scorpius, Albus heard his husband's muffled hushed voice coming from the nursery, which lifted his spirits. But that didn't stop Albus from dramatically groaning, begging for any form of attention. 

"Oi, I'm coming sleeping beauty." Scorpius' carefree voice rang, soon entering the master bedroom, cradling the tiny swaddled in blankets infant, who was sniffling into his father's chest. "It's half past noon. Perseus has an excuse for being sleepy, but you, Mr. Potter do not." 

Another groan. Scorpius' eyebrows furrowed in confusion, then frowned. "Ah. You're ill too." Albus nodded, which made Scorpius immediately take a seat beside him. "My poor boys." He cooed, then immediately moved backwards. "Now don't come near me. I don't want to catch whatever's going around. Malfoys don't get colds." 

"But Scorpius..." Albus whined, pouting his lips ever so slightly. "At least be a little sympathetic." He coughed. 

"Of course I'm sympathetic, love." Scorpius sighed. "Luckily it's just a cold, not dragon pox. How about I make you some tea?" 

"Yes, tea would be lovely." Albus grumbled, but he did smile a tiny bit. 

Perseus grabbed ahold of Scorpius' silver blond curls, tugging on them tightly as he fussed. 

"Oh yes, sweet boy, you're sick too, I haven't forgotten." Scorpius soothed the now wailing Perseus. "You're the sweetest, little lamb, yes you are, my favorite boy. Let's get you to bed darling." 

"Excuse me?" Albus teased. "I'm hurt. Truly, Scorpius Potter." 

"Hush up, at least he complains less than you." Scorpius stuck his tongue out, then giggled. "You're /both/ my favorite boys. Let me just put Perce down and I'll make that tea." 

"You're a godsend." 

When Scorpius returned with the tea, Albus immediately grabbed ahold of it, gulping it down greedily, despite it burning his throat. The warmth and added sweetness of the beverage gave him a jolt of energy. Not a lot, but enough for him to sit up properly. 

He ran a hand through his mop of coal black hair, exhaling sharply. "I am so in love with you." 

"Are you saying that because I made you tea?" Scorpius said. 

"No, actually, the tea was rubbish. Too much sugar, you sweet freak." Albus snorted. 

"Is today 'Ruthlessly attack Scorpius Potter?' day? Because I must have missed the memo." Scorpius replied dryly, a tone clearly reflecting his father's. 

"I was kidding, now come cuddle me." Albus complained. "I need you to comfort me." 

"Aha, no. Remember, Malfoys do not get colds-" His sentence abruptly ended with a tiny sneeze. 

"Shit."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah an update? Yikes, it's been a while. Truth be told, I am a freshman in college and that stuff is rough guys. But anyway, actual notes about the chapter.   
> First appearance of Perseus Reubeus Potter, the newborn adopted kid of Albus and Scorpius. I will write his adoption story, as well his five siblings eventually. Yes, five! Am I insane? I dunno, most likely.


End file.
